


Art for "Haunted Whispers" by flipflop_diva

by paleogymnast



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Art, Cover Art, Dark, Digital Art, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art and an illustrated scene for the beautifully dark story "Haunted Whispers" by flipflop_diva for the 2015 Marvel Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Haunted Whispers" by flipflop_diva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haunted Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201921) by [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva). 



> Many thanks to [flipflopdiva](http://flipflop_diva.livejournal.com) for the wonderful story and to the mods at [Marvel Bang"](http://marvel_bang.livejournal.com) for the opportunity!
> 
> You should absolutely check out the story!

**Cover Art**

**Very Persuasive**


End file.
